


Chaos, Stress und Plätzchen

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Gen, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten bei der VARIA. Ein vollkommen normaler Tag voller Streits, Beleidigungen, seltsamen Einfällen - bis eine plötzliche Videounterhaltung in das mehr oder weniger einträchtige, gemeinsame Plätzchenbacken platzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos, Stress und Plätzchen

Es war Weihnachtszeit und auch in Italien war schon lange alles von reinem, leuchtend weißem Schnee bedeckt. Das gefiel wohl den Kindern, doch so einige Personen hatten auch ihre Probleme mit der winterlichen Pracht und waren jeden Tag aufs Neue froh, wenn sie das Haus nicht verlassen mussten.  
„VOOOOOOOOOIII!“, hörte man es schon von Weitem schallen. Momentan kämpften Superbi Squalo, Belphegor und Fran, ihres Zeichens Angehörige der Varia und gestandene Mafiosi, sich durch den hüfthohen Schnee, den mal wieder niemand weggeräumt hatte. „Was machen diese Idioten eigentlich den ganzen Tag?“, schimpfte Squalo. „Na die können was erleben! Nicht mal Schneeschieben können sie!“ Bel neben ihm lachte nur, fand das Ganze desweiteren jedoch auch ein wenig blöd. „Ushishishi... Es ziemt sich nicht für einen Prinzen, durch dieses Zeug zu stapfen. Froggy, trag mich.“, sagte er zu Fran, der daraufhin langsam den Kopf mit der großen Froschmütze schüttelte. „Tut mir leid, Senpai, aber dann würde ich hintenüber fallen und ihr wärt von oben bis unten voller Schnee“, meinte er und setzte stoisch seinen Weg fort. „Hört auf mit der Scheiße!“, rief Squalo. „Jetzt sind wir sowieso gleich da!“ Und wirklich, direkt vor ihnen war der Eingang zum Anwesen der Varia. Obwohl es keiner von ihnen direkt zugeben wollte, waren sie erleichtert, diesen halben Gewaltmarsch hinter sich zu haben und gleich jemanden für den nicht vom Schnee befreiten Weg verantwortlich machen zu können.

„Wo wart ihr so lange?“, fragte Xanxus, der deutlich angepisst war, als sie in den großen Salon traten und dabei bei jedem Schritt Pfützen hinterließen, die Lussuria eilig mit Wischmopp und Lappen beiseitigte. „Vorsicht, meine Lieben, der Teppich!“ „Zutaten kaufen“, meinte Fran an Xanxus gewandt und hob die beiden großen Einkaufstüten, die natürlich er hatte tragen müssen. „Wofür?“, blaffte Xanxus den Türkishaarigen an, während im Hintergrund Squalo Leviathan anbrüllte, wieso er zu dumm wäre, eine Schneeschaufel in die Hand zu nehmen und seinen faulen Arsch zu bewegen. „Ushishishi, Lussuria hat den Vorschlag unterbreitet, die Weihnachtszeit mit einem gemeinsamen Plätzchenbacken einzuläuten.“, kam es von Bel.  
Lussuria, der gerade versuchte, Squalo davon abzuhalten, auf Levi loszugehen, nickte eifrig. „Ja, ist doch eine gute Idee, oder etwa nicht?“ „Nur über meine Leiche“, maulte Squalo, der eigentlich nur mit Einkaufen gegangen war, um aufzupassen, dass Bel und Fran kein Chaos anrichteten. „Wer bei 10 nicht in der Küche ist, muss den Schnee wegschaufeln!“ Lussuria klatschte in die Hände und schwupp schwupp schwupp waren Bel, Fran und Squalo an ihm vorbei in den Flur gelaufen. Es blieben nur Leviathan, der neben seinem Boss stand, und Xanxus, welcher seelenruhig in seinem Sessel sitzen blieb, im Raum. Auffordernd sah Lussuria sie an. „Los, oder macht einer von euch freiwillig den Winterdienst?“  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, dann warf Levi einen Blick zu Xanxus. „Ich mach das schon, Boss!“, sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung und stiefelte ebenfalls in den Flur hinaus, allerdings in Richtung Haustür. „Komm Xan, schau wenigstens zu, wie wir die Küche verwüsten, damit du später einen triftigen Grund hast, dich aufzuregen.“ „Nenn mich nicht so“, knurrte Xanxus – dem man deutlich anmerkte, dass er sich soeben verkniffen hatte ein „Abschaum“ an das Ende des Satzes zu setzen – stand aber trotzdem auf und folgte Lussuria in die Küche.

Als die beiden die großzügige Küche betraten, war Fran gerade unter Bels Anweisungen dabei, die Einkaufstüten auszupacken. Dann jedoch ließ er aus „Versehen“ eine der Mehlpackungen fallen. „Ups“, machte er und Squalo, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Anrichte lehnte, stöhnte genervt auf. „Pass auf, Froggy“, grinste Bel. „Lussu verarbeitet dich zu Pastete, wenn wir nicht backen können, weil du das Mehl lieber auf dem Boden verteilst“  
„Gut erkannt, Bel“, freute sich Lussuria. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten verteilte er die einzelnen Aufgaben an die Mitglieder der Varia – Xanxus ausgeschlossen. Lussuria kannte seinen Boss inzwischen zu gut, um zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden, doch bei dieser Aktion mitzumischen. Mit etwas Glück würde er sich auf das Zugucken beschränken und niemandem irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen.  
Schließlich waren Bel und Fran für den Teig eingeteilt – weswegen sie unter großem Lärmen eine Schüssel suchten – und Squalo sollte die Ausstechformen aus der Abstellkammer holen, wo sie in irgendeinem Schuhkarton vor sich hinstaubten. Währenddessen warf Lussuria einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, um zu überprüfen, ob Levi denn auch wirklich den Schnee wegräumte und nicht etwa einen Schneemann baute – wahlweise auch ein Iglu. Tatsächlich war er aber wirklich dabei, die Auffahrt und die Zugangswege vom Schnee zu befreien. Allerdings nicht stressfrei mit der Schneefräse, die Xanxus nur nach ewigem Generve von Lussuria und Squalo letzten Winter hatte anschaffen lassen, sondern mit einer einfachen Schneeschaufel. Es schien sich aber auch niemand verantwortlich zu fühlen, ihn auf seinen Irrtum aufmerksam zu machen – in Wahrheit sahen sie ihn alle gerne sinnlos Schuften.

Schließlich lagen alle erforderlichen Gegenstände auf dem ausladenden Küchentisch beziehungsweise der Anrichte bereit und die chaotische Blond-Türkishaarig-Kombination hatte es auch geschafft, alle Zutaten für den Teig in die überdimensionale Schüssel zu geben und zu verrühren. Bel hatte Fran überreden wollen, alles mit den bloßen Händen zu verkneten, was dieser jedoch abgelehnt und lieber das dafür vorhandene elektrische Gerät genommen hatte.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Squalo, der sich überflüssig vorkam und am liebsten verschwunden wäre. Alles hätte er lieber getan, als mit diesen Chaoten hier herum zu hocken und einen auf Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Familie zu machen. Wow, ganz klar, sie hatten sich alle tierisch gern! Sicher, es bestand eine gewisse Verbundenheit und sie konnten hervorragend im Team kämpfen, aber das hielt sie trotzdem nicht davon ab, sich regelmäßig gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
„Jetzt stellen wir den Teig für eine halbe Stunde oder so in den Kühlschrank“, verkündete Lussuria. „Eine halbe Stunde?“ Bel war inzwischen minimal ungeduldig geworden. „Das kommt mir ein wenig lang vor.“ „Wir können ihn auch nach draußen in den Schnee stellen, dann geht es schneller“, überlegte Lussuria und Bel nickte zufrieden. Das war offenbar genau das, was er hatte hören wollen. Oder zumindest ein annehmbarer Kompromiss. „Na, das klingt doch schon besser. Los, Fran“, sagte er zu dem Türkishaarigen und deutete auf die Schüssel, machte damit unmissverständlich klar, dass er wollte, dass Fran den Teig nach draußen brachte. „Senpai“, murmelte Fran kopfschüttelnd. „Kann das nicht Squalo machen?“ Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf den Schwertkämpfer, der bisher nichts gemacht hatte, als die Ausstechformen zu holen und nun wieder – deutlich unterfordert – an der Anrichte lehnte. „Nur weil ihr alle zu blöd seid soll ich das jetzt machen oder wie?“, fauchte er. „Aber von mir aus... dann kann ich vielleicht auch einen Schneeball auf diesen Idioten da draußen werfen“  
Fran lugte aus dem Fenster. Levi war nicht viel weiter gekommen, obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich fast zu Tode schuftete. Aber Squalo, der gerade die Küche verließ, würde ihn ganz sicher nicht darauf hinweisen, dass in der Garage die überaus praktische Schneefräse stand. Eher würde er diesem Muttersöhnchen (oder Bosssöhnchen?) eine Ladung Schnee in den Nacken werfen.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten – in denen sich die verbliebenen vier Varia Mitglieder, also auch Xanxus, am Fenster zusammenscharten, damit jeder einen Blick nach draußen erhaschen konnte – bis Squalo im Garten des Anwesens auftauchte, die Schüssel mit dem Teig vorsichtig im Schnee abstellte, sich schnell einen kleinen Vorrat an Schneebällen anlegte und Leviathan dann aus dem Hinterhalt damit attackierte. Bevor das wahrscheinlich schwächste Mitglied der Varia auch nur realisiert hatte, wer ihn da gerade so gemein angegriffen hatte, war Squalo bereits wieder im Haus verschwunden und ließ sich in der Küche von Lussuria ausschimpfen, der dabei auch noch lachte. Xanxus dagegen hatte sich wieder in den Salon zurückgezogen, da ihm die ganze Sache langsam zu kindisch wurde.

„Können wir den Teig jetzt wieder reinholen?“, fragte Fran nach einer Weile, die er auf der Anrichte sitzend verbracht hatte. Auch Squalo hatte sich inzwischen wieder in irgendwelche unbekannten Gefilde des Hauses geflüchtet. „Wenn du ihn holen gehst trommel ich den Boss und unseren griesgrämigen, splisshaarigen-“ „VOIIII, DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!“, donnerte es aus dem Flur. Bel kicherte, während Lussuria versuchte, besonders unbeteiligt auszusehen – so, als hätte er gerade gar nichts gesagt. „Du musst nicht immer alles auf dich beziehen, Squalo“ „IMMER HACKT IHR AUF MIR RUM. DABEI HABE ICH GAR KEINEN SPLISS!“  
„Ist ja gut, reg dich nicht so auf“, lenkte Lussuria schließlich ein. „Also, wenn du schon mal da bist... Wer von euch will jetzt den Teig wieder reinholen?“ Von Fran kam ein resigniertes Seufzen, bevor er sich von der Anrichte rutschen ließ und die Küche verließ. „Ushishishi, damit wäre das wohl geklärt“, grinste Bel. Lussuria überlegte einen Moment, ob es sicher war, Squalo und Bel alleine in einem Raum zu lassen, verließ sich dann aber darauf, dass sie innerhalb von zwei Minuten keine großartigen Dummheiten anstellen konnten und ging in den Salon, um Xanxus zurück zu ihrer kleinen Gesellschaft zu holen.  
Mit ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit – und drei Morddrohungen seitens Xanxus – gelang ihm auch das und als er mit dem wenig begeistert dreinschauenden Boss zurück in die Küche kam, hatte irgendwer den Teig bereits auf die Arbeitsfläche gelegt. Für das Ausrollen schien sich allerdings niemand verantwortlich zu fühlen. Nach einigem Hin und Her übernahm Lussuria diese Aufgabe dann selbst, während der Rest um ihn herum stand und ihm mehr oder weniger hilfreiche Tipps gab. Meistens eher weniger hilfreich, vorallem die bösartigen Einwürfe von Xanxus, die sich ihr Boss einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, waren ziemlich störend.  
Schließlich durften sie sich alle ein Förmchen nehmen und zu Lussurias grenzenloser Überraschung wirkten hier wirklich alle mit. Es war ziemlich amüsant zu beobachten, wie Bel eine Krone nach der anderen ausstach und dabei immer wieder Fran mit seiner schlichten Sternschnuppe verdrängte. 

Mitten in eine laute Außeinandersetzung zwischen Xanxus und Squalo, wer nun das Recht hatte, die letzten Zentimeter des Teiges ausstechen zu dürfen, platzte einer der wenigen Hausangestellten, die die Varia in ihrem Anwesen – neben dem Gärtner – unterhielt. „E-entschuldigung, da ist ein V-videoanruf“, stotterte der arme Mann, der noch nicht lange bei ihnen arbeitete und daher jedes Mal aufs Neue Panik bekam, wenn er etwas erledigen sollte, was auch nur im entferntesten mit persönlichem Kontakt zu den Varia-Mitgliedern zu tun hatte.  
„Videoanruf?“, fragte Fran und ließ von seiner Ausstechform ab, was Bel sofort nutzte, um genau dort eine weitere Krone zu platzieren. „J-ja, v-von der V-v-vongola“ „VOOOOIII! VONGOLA?!“ Der Bedienstete sah aus, als wolle er sich wegen Squalos durchdringendem Gebrüll liebend gern die Ohren zuhalten und nickte verschüchtert. Lussuria schob den armen Kerl aus der Küche, bevor er noch einen Zusammenbruch erlitt, und drückte einen Knopf an der Wand. Daraufhin fuhr aus der Decke der Küche ein großer Bildschirm, der anfangs noch schwarz war, sich jedoch prompt anschaltete, als er ganz ausgefahren war. Nach einem Moment konnte man die sechs Vongola Guardians, ihren Boss, sowie Reborn erkennen. „Ihr!“, schrie Gokudera plötzlich, als hätte er gerade erst erfahren, mit wem sie überhaupt eine Videounterhaltung führen würden.  
„Was wollt ihr?“, grollte Xanxus und Tsuna, der sich sowieso schon so klein zu machen schien wie möglich, versank noch tiefer in den Kissen der Couch, auf der er saß. „Ich wollte nur, dass sie euch Weihnachtsgrüße ausrichten – und das persönlich“, ließ sich Reborn vernehmen. „Los!“ Er trat Tsuna in die Seite, der das Gesicht verzog. „F-fröhliche Weihnachten?“ „Das klang wie eine Frage! Nochmal, Dame-Tsuna!“ „Kommt, wir machen es alle zusammen“, schlug Yamamoto vor. „Ja, ein extremer Weihnachtsgruß!“, kam es von Ryohei. Hinter ihnen versuchte Hibari sich gerade weg zu stehlen, wurde jedoch von Dino aufgehalten, der ins Bild stolperte. „Bin ich zu spät?“ „Nein, du kommst gerade richtig“, sagte Reborn. „Also auf drei. Eins.... zwei.... drei“   
„FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN!“  
„Ist ja eklig“, knurrte Squalo. „Ach, ich finde das süß“, freute sich Lussuria. „Schnauze!“, raunzte Xanxus und wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu. „Macht euch auf etwas gefasst, wenn wir mal wieder in Japan sind.“ „Wieso das denn? War doch lustig“, lachte Yamamoto und Squalo hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Diese Idioten hatten gerade den Boss der Varia gegen sich aufgebracht und erkannten es nicht einmal.  
„Kommt ruhig her“, kam es plötzlich von Hibari. „Dann mach ich euch fertig... Kami Kurosu“ „Reg dich ab, Kyouya“, sagte Dino neben ihm und hatte prompt die Tonfas des Kleineren im Gesicht. „Sei still, Pflanzenfresser“ Hibari bekam von Ryohei eine Weihnachtsmütze aufgesetzt. „Es ist extremst Weihnachten! Also sei mal nett und nicht immer so extrem fies, Hibari!“ Der Schwarzhaarige sah inzwischen so aus, als würde er jede Sekunde explodieren. Yamamoto, der neben Tsuna auf der Couch saß und zu den Stehenden hochsah, begann erneut zu lachen. „Ich glaube, du solltest weglaufen“, sagte er zu Ryohei. „Gute Idee“, grummelte Gokudera von Tsunas anderer Seite, der offenbar nur hier war, weil sein Boss es auch war.

„Hey, sollten wir ihnen nicht auch fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen?“, fragte Lussuria an die Anderen gewandt. „Nur über meine Leiche“, sagte Bel. „Soll ich eine Illusion erschaffen?“, fragte Fran seinen Senpai hilfsbereit und bekam dafür die Kronen-Ausstechform, die Bel bis vor ein paar Minuten noch benutzt hatte, in die Froschmütze gerammt, die er immer noch tragen musste. „Voooiii! Die können froh sein, dass wir sie nicht gleich umlegen!“, rief Squalo dazwischen. „Es gibt wohl Leute, die nicht mal an Weihnachten nett sein können“, murmelte Dino im fernen Japan, der ganz vergessen hatte, dass die Varia Mitglieder ihn ja auch sehen und hören konnten. „Tja, nicht jeder ist so ein feiger Sonnenschein-Taugenichts wie du“, sagte Hibari von der Seite her und Dino tat so, als wäre er schwer getroffen. „Ach, Kyouya“, seufzte er.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten am Arsch“, sagte Xanxus. „Jetzt verschwindet, Abschaum“ Er hob den Finger, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!“, rief Lussuria noch und handelte sich dafür einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Squalo ein. „Voi, jetzt hast du es gesagt, verdammt noch mal!“, war das letzte, was die Vongola Familia hörte, bevor die Verbindung abbrach.

Einige Zeit später war der Bildschirm wieder in der Decke verschwunden und Lussuria hatte Squalo unter heftigen Prozessen des Langhaarigen dazu gebracht, ihm dabei zu helfen, die ausgestochenen Plätzchen auf Backbleche zu verfrachten und selbige dann in den vorgeheizten Ofen zu schieben. Kaum war die Ofenklappe zu, schwang Fran sich wieder auf die Anrichte, in einiger Entfernung zu Squalo, der ebenfalls wieder mit verschränkten Armen dastand. „Die Plätzchen werden bestimmt lecker“, freute sich Lussuria. „Leute, ernsthaft, wir sollten an Weihnachten nicht so viel streiten. Es ist das Fest der Liebe!“ „Schieb dir deine Liebe sonst wo hin“, murrte Squalo, als Levi in die Küche kam.

„Hab ich was verpasst?“, fragte er, während er sich ein wenig Schnee aus den Haaren schüttelte. Draußen hatte es erneut begonnen zu schneien.


End file.
